


Драбблы с Фандомной Битвы 2013

by silver_autumn



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x12 - Freeform, 4x13, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, canon AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Солянка драбблов разных пейрингов, рейтингов и жанров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. В клочья

**Название** : В клочья  
 **Автор** : silver_autumn  
 **Бета** : Дио  
 **Размер** : драббл, 430 слов  
 **Персонажи** : Рейчел Берри, упоминаются Броуди Вестон/Рейчел Берри и Финн Хадсон/Рейчел Берри  
 **Категория** : джен, гет  
 **Жанр** : ангст  
 **Рейтинг** : PG  
 **Краткое содержание** : Рейчел перешагивает стыки плит по глупой детской привычке.  
 **Примечание** : кода к 4x12

Огни вечернего Нью-Йорка ложатся под ноги причудливыми тенями, высвечивая плитки на тротуарах и лица прохожих.  
  
Рейчел перешагивает стыки плит по глупой детской привычке, как будто если она коснётся подошвой провала, случится что-то страшное.  
  
Хотя всё дело в том, что она просто не хочет смотреть на лица окружающих её людей. По утрам на них написаны усталость и раздражение, а широко раскрытые глаза и улыбки чаще всего означают туристов и новичков в городе. По вечерам лица превращаются в застывшие восковые маски, и залёгшие под глазами проходящих мимо нью-йоркцев тени напоминают Рейчел старые фильмы ужасов.  
  
Рейчел кажется, что за прошедшие месяцы эти тени легли на её лицо, отпечатались на коже вместе с запахом кофе и бензина, потёками водостойкой туши и крошкой асфальта, а потом превратили её в кого-то другого.  
  
Пластиковый стаканчик с кофе обжигает руки, когда Рейчел останавливается возле маленького сквера. Шум города сразу стихает, отходит на второй план, но от него невозможно отрешиться полностью. В детстве по вечерам Рейчел прислушивалась к звукам телевизора в гостиной, а теперь ей рассказывает сказки на ночь никогда не спящее Большое Яблоко.  
  
Она ведь хотела именно этого.  
  
Рейчел делает глоток кофе, и он обжигает горло.  
  
У неё впереди – будущее, которое впервые кажется не основанной на нелепой детской уверенности в чудеса эфемерной мечтой, а реальностью. Рейчел чествуют в одном из престижнейших учебных заведений страны. Перед ней расступаются в коридорах, ей улыбаются на занятиях, её мечтают заполучить в свою постель. Дома её ждёт красавец с белозубой улыбкой, готовый выполнить любое её желание. Её лучший друг всё ещё рядом с ней, а город её мечты расстилается под ногами.  
  
– С вами всё в порядке?  
  
Рейчел вздрагивает от участливого прикосновения к плечу и поспешно кивает. Она не сразу понимает, что кофе в её руках остыл, и от следующего машинального глотка по телу расползается неприятный холод. Уже окончательно стемнело, и ветер задувает под полы пальто, пробирая до костей – значит, прошло намного больше времени, чем ей казалось.  
  
Рейчел возвращается на оживлённую улицу и вливается в мерно шагающий поток людей.  
  
Иногда она скучает по старой Рейчел Берри, которую поглотил Нью-Йорк. Скучает по белым колготкам и свитерам со смешными зверями, скучает по уверенности в себе и наивной вере в других людей. Скучает по тому, как светились её глаза и как растягивала каждое утро губы улыбка.  
  
Но ещё больше она скучает по Финну: неуклюжему и немного бестолковому, искреннему и до смешного преданному.  
  
Она скучает по своему якорю, о котором раньше даже не подозревала.  
  
Потому что Финн Хадсон, который до сих пор ищет своё место в жизни, сумел остаться самим собой, а Рейчел Берри порванным воздушным змеем носится в порывах холодного зимнего ветра в жестоком городе ночных огней.


	2. Не в сети

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Не в сети  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: alada  
> Размер: драббл, 454 слова  
> Категория: джен, гет  
> Персонажи: Мерседес Джонс, упоминаются Броуди Вестон/Мерседес Джонс и Броуди Вестон/Рейчел Берри  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: У Мерседес – «невидимый» статус в Скайпе.

У Мерседес – «невидимый» статус в Скайпе. Всегда. Её ноут включен в сеть двадцать четыре часа в стуки, и её соседка по комнате жалуется на то, что тусклый свет мешает ей спать по ночам.  
  
Иконки напротив знакомых имён подмигивают красным и жёлтым, наливаются зелёным и становятся прозрачными. Мерседес редко кому-то звонит, но ей нравится иллюзия контроля.  
  
Пока она следит за жизнями других невидимкой, легче притворяться, что она не ждёт ничьего звонка.  
  
У Мерседес за окном – жаркое калифорнийское солнце, пальмы с широкими листьями и солёное дыхание океана, голливудские холмы и звёзды.  
  
Здесь можно позволить себе идти с видом королевы мира и не ожидать холодного слаша в лицо. Здесь можно дышать полной грудью.  
  
Мерседес никогда не чувствовала себя настолько одинокой.  
  
У Мерседес – висящий на волоске контракт на запись сольного альбома.  
  
Её соседка смеётся и говорит:  
  
– Дорогуша, для того, чтобы контракт превратился в диск, надо будет пройти через чью-то постель. Тебе восемнадцать и ты из жопы мира, тебе не принесут всё готовое сразу же.  
  
Мерседес молчит и делает вид, что занята невероятно важной перепиской.  
  
Перед ней – экран компьютера с окошком Скайпа.  
  
Невидимый статус в левом верхнем углу кажется издевательством. Мерседес никто не хочет в свою постель.  
  


***

  
  
У Курта в квартире – кирпичные стены и занавески вместо стен. Шум улицы на другом конце континента слышен даже через Скайп. Курт смеётся и рассказывает ей про Изабеллу и Адама.  
  
У Курта в квартире – голоса, споры и смех. Он жалуется, что одиночества здесь не дождёшься, но Мерседес крепче сжимает пальцы на компьютерной мышке и думает, что она совсем ему не завидует. Нет. Конечно же, нет.  
  
У Курта в квартире – пение Рейчел, язвительные слова Сантаны и красивые парни.  
  
Мерседес улыбается и рассказывает о том, какие горячие ребята работают спасателями на местных пляжах.  
  
Курт жалуется на нового парня Рейчел, который ходит по квартире без одежды и, наверное, продаёт наркотики.  
  
Мерседес смеётся и замирает на полуслове, когда за спиной Курта появляется высокая фигура.  
  
Они с Куртом говорят о чём-то громким злым шёпотом, но Мерседес не может разобрать слов.  
  
Она вспоминает декабрьскую ночь, бокалы шампанского на благотворительном приёме, куда она сама попала совершенно случайно, горячие руки на её талии и аккуратно сложенные пополам деньги, протянутые после парню с абсолютно невозмутимым выражением лица, имени которого она тогда даже не знала.  
  
Теперь знает.  
  
К горлу подступает тошнота, и Мерседес резко сворачивает разговор, улыбаясь Курту фальшивой улыбкой.  
  
Она закрывает окошко вызова, глубоко вздыхает и закрывает глаза.  
  
Она молчит, хотя слова горчат на языке. Она молчит, хотя стыд отдаётся в животе тяжёлым комком.  
  
Мерседес настежь распахивает окно, игнорируя раздражённое ворчание соседки, и меняет статус в Скайпе на ярко-красный.  
  
Потом, подумав, захлопывает крышку ноутбука, ложится в постель и накрывается одеялом с головой.  
  


***

  
  
Если она и плачет этой ночью, то что ж – рядом всё равно нет никого, кто мог бы это подтвердить.


	3. Скоро будет весна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Скоро будет весна  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: alada  
> Размер: драббл, 440 слов  
> Персонажи: Ноа Пакерман, Рори Фланаган  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Краткое содержание: Пак – хреновый магистр Йода.  
> Примечание: таймлайн - первая половина третьего сезона

Пак – хреновый магистр Йода. Он учил пятилеток резать шины припаркованным возле торгового центра машинам, а Арти – сбегать из ресторана, не заплатив. За свои слова он оказывался в мусорных баках и в приёмном пункте местной больницы. Пак прекрасно знает, что ему не стоит давать советы.  
  
Но когда он видит Лепрекона, сидящего на подоконнике, уткнувшись лицом в прижатые к груди колени, Пак забивает на химию, куда он и так уже безнадёжно опоздал, и подходит к нему.  
  
Рори вздрагивает, когда Пак садится напротив него, но не поднимает головы. Только наблюдает сквозь щель между тонкими коленями, как будто Пак не замечает.  
  
Его рубашка пахнет гнилыми овощами, а на запястье виден налившийся багровым синяк.  
  
Пак выстукивает костяшками пальцев по подоконнику приставучую мелодию и смотрит в окно. Дождь льёт третий день подряд, и открытая парковка превратилась в одну большую лужу.  
  
На подоконнике стоит простой коричневый горшок с неприметным тёмно-зелёным обитателем.  
  
В начале года Фиггинс носился с идеей экологии, и все окна в школе украсили подобные горшки и вазоны, а ученикам вменили в обязанности поливать и следить за растениями. Естественно, нововведение не продержалось долго, и вскоре подоконники снова стали пустыми, как и прежде.  
  
Пак честно поливал свой цветок с непроизносимым названием целых две недели, а потом какой-то придурок из хоккейной команды смахнул его на пол одним движением руки. На этом всё и закончилось.  
  
А в этом закутке у самой крыши, куда редко заглядывают даже влюблённые парочки, потому что в солнечную погоду здесь всегда стоит жара, а в пасмурную резко становится холодно, что-то ещё уцелело.  
  
– Посмотри на этого парня, – неожиданно для себя говорит Пак.  
  
Рори поднимает голову и удивлённо смотрит на Пака. Глаза у него покрасневшие, но не влажные.  
  
Пак чуть заметно улыбается.  
  
– Такой незаметный, неприхотливый… – он касается кактуса пальцем и тут же отдёргивает руку. – Опасный, сволочь,– обиженно добавляет он. С виду гладкие отростки, оказывается, колются сотнями мельчайших иголочек.  
  
Рори молчит, но с интересом наблюдает за тем, как Пак посасывает покрасневший палец.  
  
– Он везде выживет, – торжественно (чересчур наигранно, но ничего, прокатит) добавляет Пак и хлопает Рори по плечу.  
  
Горшок от этого почти соскальзывает на пол, но Рори успевает подхватить его в последний момент.  
  
– Ты так думаешь? – тихо спрашивает он, и Пак кивает.  
  
– Заглянешь сюда весной – увидишь.  
  
– А что будет весной? – Рори смотрит на него с таким любопытством в глазах, что Пак невольно вспоминает, насколько этот мальчишка, которому очень скоро придётся повзрослеть, его младше.  
  
– Увидишь, – подмигивает ему Пак и встаёт с подоконника. – Пойдём, чувак. У меня, кажется, была запасная футболка.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Пак оказывается в этом закутке в следующий раз, на улице стоит весна, и всё вокруг заливают солнечные лучи.  
  
Рори сидит на том же месте и, задумчиво слизывая с ложки арахисовое масло, рассматривает одинокий оранжевый цветок на верхушке кактуса.


	4. Пять с половиной дюймов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Пять с половиной дюймов  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: sasta  
> Размер: драббл, 793 слова  
> Пейринг: Себастиан Смайт/Блейн Андерсон  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: Блейн всегда спит, отвернувшись лицом к стене и прижав к груди край одеяла.   
> Примечание: фьючер-фик, Нью-Йорк, все дела.

Блейн всегда спит, отвернувшись лицом к стене и прижав к груди край одеяла.

Не что чтобы Себастиан жаждал страстных объятий всю ночь. Но ему абсолютно не нравится то, как Блейн, вернувшись из душа, ложится на свежие, только что смененные Себастианом простыни, вежливо желает ему спокойной ночи, отодвигается к самому краю кровати, выключает ночник со своей стороны и засыпает.

Себастиан ожидал чего-то другого.

Ему почему-то казалось, что Блейн непременно должен использовать своих партнёров в качестве больших плюшевых медведей, что его придётся буквально сталкивать с себя, чтобы вдохнуть глоток свежего воздуха.

А получается, всё совсем наоборот.

Себастиан никак не может избавиться от впечатления, что в его жизни всё остаётся по-прежнему.

Да, теперь они с Блейном не просто снимают квартиру с двумя спальнями, они действительно живут вместе, и во время ссор одному из них приходится ночевать на неудобном диване с выпирающими пружинами. Да, Блейн шутливо зовёт его «деткой», а Себастиан в ответ скалится в улыбке, называет его «милым» и хлопает по обтянутой очередными узкими джинсами заднице.

Но Себастиану чего-то не хватает.

Каждый вечер, когда Блейн поворачивается к нему спиной, Себастиан будто переносится в прошлое, где очередной мужчина мечты целовал его в пропитанной запахом секса спальне и уходил, не оставив телефонного номера. Блейн вроде бы и никуда не собирается, но он и не рядом в такие моменты, а где-то далеко-далеко, в своём мирке.

И в нём не слишком уютно.

Себастиан замечает, как хмурится и крепче сжимает одеяло Блейн, когда ему снятся кошмары. А снятся они часто, и успокоить его может только тёплое и настойчивое прикосновение к плечу. Себастиану очень хочется его обнять, но он почему-то не решается.

И это доводит его до точки кипения. Но Блейн провёл эту границу сам. А Себастиан всегда уважал чужое личное пространство.

Блейн не лезет к нему целоваться в публичных местах, не тащит знакомиться с родителями и не требует заверений в вечной любви – всё то, что Себастиана всегда так раздражало в «серьёзных отношениях». И если для Блейна так важны эти чёртовы пять с половиной дюймов – Себастиан будет их уважать.

Они и не говорят ни о чём: Блейн всегда смотрит понимающим взглядом, когда Себастиан запинается посреди предложения, пытаясь сказать что-то очень важное, и Себастиан позволяет себе расслабиться, оставить режущие горло слова в груди. Блейн ведь всегда всё понимает. Они ведь всегда говорили друг с другом без слов.

А Блейн в последнее время хмурится, как будто ему тоже что-то не нравится, как будто ему тоже чего-то не хватает. И Себастиан, откровенно говоря, не знает, что делать. Он боялся, что свалившийся ему в руки нежданный подарок опомнится и исчезнет из его жизни ещё с тех пор, как абсолютно опьяневший после двух шотов текилы Блейн вываливал ему грязные секреты в тёмном углу клуба, куда их затащили знакомые. А Блейн всё не уходил, встречал каждое утро колкой щетиной в уголках губ, запахом кофе и ощущением спокойного и правильного счастья. Но ведь не зря считается, что всегда сбывается именно то, чего больше всего боишься.

Себастиан честно пытается поговорить, но Блейн всё время как-то обрывает его, обрастает этой своей непробиваемой бронёй, неуютной, как его шлем из геля для волос, и до него не получается достучаться, он просто сбрасывает все вопросы движением плеч.

Себастиан уже почти готов бросить все силы на какой-нибудь глупый и недейственный романтический жест, вроде декларации вечной любви и сотни алых роз, но Блейн решает всё сам.

Себастиан просыпается ночью от того, что Блейн на другом конце кровати что-то говорит во сне, мотает головой по подушке и жалобно постанывает. Себастиан смотрит на отсветы фар, раскрашивающие потолок в жёлтые и фиолетовые цвета, и слушает тихий шёпот рядом.

Его хватает ненадолго. Он плюёт и на вечное нежелание Блейна прикасаться друг к другу по ночам, и на свои прежде непоколебимые принципы личного пространства, и на собственное глупое упрямство, перекатывается на бок и притягивает к себе Блейна, обнимая его со спины.

– Всё будет хорошо, Би. Всё будет хорошо.

Блейн в последний раз всхлипывает во сне и затихает.

***

 

Себастиан не позволяет ему отворачиваться после этого. По вечерам, когда Блейн начинает размеренно и глубоко дышать, провалившись в сон, Себастиан избавляется от привычного расстояния в пять с половиной дюймов и устраивает руку у него на талии, целует его в макушку и тоже засыпает.

Блейну почти не снятся кошмары.

Он вообще становится спокойнее, расслабленнее, чаще улыбается и больше смеётся.

Себастиану на ум лезут сравнения с крохотными трещинами в фундаменте, он думает о том, что мелочи имеют значение, и сам на себя злится за эти мысли.

Но, в конце концов, это явно лучше роз и плюшевых мишек в подарок.

***

 

– Знаешь, ты не такой уж и ниндзя, – говорит однажды Блейн, когда Себастиан уже привычным жестом обнимает его со спины и притягивает ближе.

Блейна это, кажется, забавляет.

– Но тебя это совсем не портит, – добавляет он, а потом переворачивается лицом к Себастиану, легко целует кожу напротив бешено колотящегося сердца и закрывает глаза.

Себастиан улыбается и натягивает на них одеяло.


	5. Дело не в этом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Дело не в этом  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: alada  
> Размер: драббл, 373 слова  
> Пейрин: Себастиан Смайт/Адам Кроуфорд, упоминается Себастиан Смайт/Блейн Андерсон  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс, ангст  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: Чёртов Хаммел. Ему вечно достаётся самое лучшее.

Себастиан никогда не хотел от парней больше, чем они сами ему предлагали. Ему было достаточно двадцати минут на танцполе с коротким визитом в заднюю часть клуба, запотевших окон в машине, смятых простыней в темноте чужих спален и неловких прощаний после. Ему не нужны были неловкие свидания, неумелые поцелуи, утащенные партнёром одеяла и встреча с родителями. 

А потом появился Блейн.

Блейна хотелось, хотелось не насовсем, но на какое-то время.

Себастиан мог бы дать ему гораздо больше, чем сам Блейн предполагал, мог бы позволить ему избавиться от школьной наивности, мог бы помочь превратиться из мальчика в школьном блейзере в мужчину, которого Андерсон в себе ещё не видел. 

Блейну было нужно не это. Блейну нужны были те самые посиделки в кино на последних рядах, плюшевые мишки и поцелуи под луной. Блейну нужно было повзрослеть.

А Адаму Себастиан ничего дать не может. У Адама и так уже есть всё: его дурацкая полуулыбка, открывающая любые двери, вера в людей, которая защищает его крепче любой колючей брони предрассудков, уверенность в себе. И, самое главное, у Адама есть будущее.

Ему не нужен Себастиан, ему не нужно от Себастиана ничего.

Это он может научить Себастиана, научить его перестать закрываться в себе и отгораживаться от людей, научить его вовремя отказываться от ненужной бравады, научить доверять и, может быть, помочь научиться сосуществовать с кем-то, кроме самого себя.

Себастиан любит учиться, и Себастиан любит брать. Но он не любит чувствовать себя в должниках.

Поэтому на очередной вечеринке, где будущие юристы заводят короткие знакомства с будущими недолговечными звёздами сцены, он прихлёбывает коктейль и наблюдает за тем, как какой-то блондин в кожаной жилетке выгибается на импровизированном танцполе, поглаживая себя по бёдрам.

И совсем не смотрит на Адама, который смеётся, запрокинув голову, и забрасывает руку на плечо Курту.

Чёртов Хаммел. Ему вечно достаётся самое лучшее.

***

 

Адам целует его два месяца спустя.

Он пахнет глинтвейном и апельсинами, на них смотрят слишком много людей, а омела в дверном проёме, кажется, вот-вот убьёт Себастиана своими семенами.

Им что-то кричат, и Себастиан точно слышит возмущённый голос Хаммела, но он не собирается отвлекаться, только вытягивает правую руку и показывает собравшимся средний палец. Адам смеётся ему в губы и хлопает его по руке, и Себастиан просто выключает всё происходящее вокруг. 

Ему, конечно, кажется, а может, Адам действительно говорит:

– Мне достаточно просто тебя.


	6. Пока ты спал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Пока ты спал  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: alada  
> Размер: драббл, 569 слов  
> Пейринг: Тина Коэн-Чанг/Блейн Андерсон  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: Did you vapo-rape my ex-boyfriend?  
> Предупреждения: номинально нон-кон и сомнофилия, 4x13

У Блейна слишком горячая кожа, лихорадочный румянец на щеках и синяки под глазами.

Тина прижимается щекой к его груди, пахнущей потом и мятой, и слушает, как бьётся его сердце — слишком быстро для человека, провалившегося в глубокий сон.

Блейн дышит громко и хрипло, горячие выдохи опаляют волосы Тины, и она бессознательно гладит затянутые в джинсу бёдра ладонями. Её лицо горит от слёз и от обиды, от злости на то, что она не может просто встать и выйти из этой комнаты, пропахшей болезнью и унижением, как должна была бы.

Вместо этого Тина вслушивается в рваное дыхание и легонько касается губами кожи в вырезе рубашки.

Блейн спит беспокойно, он постанывает во сне и мотает головой по подушке. Тина шепчет успокаивающую чушь и касается ладонью горящего лба. Температура не спадает, и на секунду ей становится страшно от мелькающих в воображении картин белых коридоров больницы и запаха лекарств.

— Всё будет хорошо, — шепчет Тина и целует горячий лоб.

Блейн молчит и не просыпается.  
А потом его сны меняются.  
Тина слышит, как его дыхание прерывается и становится чаще, чувствует прикосновение потрескавшихся от лихорадки губ к щеке и улыбается.  
У Блейна на лице — застывшая блаженная улыбка, и ей хочется сцеловать её, вылизать эти блядские губы и…

— Курт, — обнимает её за талию Блейн. — Ты пришёл…

Тина сглатывает злые слёзы.  
Ей хочется кричать, выть, закусив подушку, хочется разбудить Блейна и оставить на его щеках красные отпечатки ладоней. Хочется встать с этой постели и уйти из этого дома, хлопнув дверью, хочется не замечать Блейна в школе, хочется найти красивого здорового парня и трахнуть его в своей спальне, а утром выставить из дома без объяснений.

Но Блейн всё ещё обнимает её, Блейн всё ещё касается воспалёнными губами её лица, Блейн всё ещё дышит тяжело и прерывисто, и можно представить, будто он действительно её хочет.

Тина приподнимается и двигает бёдрами, чувствуя, как прижимается к её животу полувставший член.

Блейн откидывает голову назад, снова улыбается этой своей чёртовой улыбкой и что-то хрипло шепчет, но Тина не слышит.

Она не хочет слушать ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах, кроме шелеста одежды и простыни, кроме громкого дыхания в тишине. В комнате душно, пахнет потом и мускусом, и Тина смотрит прямо перед собой.

Если постараться, если смотреть только на улыбку Блейна, только на его лицо, то можно представить, будто всё так и должно быть, будто всё правильно, будто он сейчас откроет глаза, посмотрит на неё своим влажным взглядом и поцелует, притянет к себе и останется с ней.

Тине жарко и неудобно, её руки соскальзывают, а пряжка ремня на джинсах Блейна оставляет затяжки на её колготках, но она двигает бёдрами быстрее и быстрее. Ей хорошо, ей так давно не было хорошо, она так давно не чувствовала себя нужной, не чувствовала себя любимой…

— Курт! — почти выкрикивает Блейн, и Тина кончает с тихим всхлипом, пульсируя и сжимаясь вокруг пустоты.

На неё накатывает холодная ярость мгновение спустя.

— Сволочь, — шипит она, скатываясь с кровати.

Стрелка на колготках идёт от колена до лодыжки, бёдра липкие, и, кажется, вся одежда прилипла к телу. Тина хватает с тумбочки пачку салфеток и выходит из комнаты.

Блейн переворачивается на живот, обнимает подушку и что-то шепчет.

В машине Тина плачет, положив руки на руль и комкая в руках салфетки.

Ей противно, тошно от самой себя, она пахнет чужим потом и сексом, внутри всё тянет остаточным возбуждением и болезненной пустотой, и она не знает, как будет смотреть на себя в зеркало после этого, как будет смотреть в глаза Блейну.

Но пока Блейн спит, у неё ещё есть время.


	7. За любовь из горлышка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: За любовь из горлышка  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: Interpoler  
> Размер: драббл, 312 слов  
> Пейринг: Сантана Лопез/Рейчел Берри  
> Категория: фэмслэш  
> Жанр: PWP, ангст  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: Сантана не понимает, откуда столько горечи в уголках её губ: они ведь празднуют.

Они пьяны. Пьяны успехом, апрельским теплом Нью-Йорка, водкой и одиночеством.  
Сантана не знает, чего больше в этом коктейле.

Окна распахнуты настежь, в лофте гуляет шальной ветер, и Сантана подставляет ему лицо.

Рядом с ней Рейчел со всхлипом смеётся, прижимая к себе стакан, но только смех её больше похож на истерику.

Сантана не понимает, откуда столько горечи в уголках её губ - они ведь празднуют.  
Она выводит узоры на шее Рейчел и не понимает, почему её дыхание пахнет мятой и сладостью. И почему Сантана улыбается и целует Рейчел в волосы, пока та проводит влажными руками по её плечам.

— Мне так страшно, — шепчет Рейчел, сворачиваясь у Сантаны на коленях, как маленький ребёнок. — Так страшно, Сан…

— Я знаю, знаю…

На улице кто-то смеётся, лимонный фонарь светит в глаза, поцелуи Рейчел неуклюжие и влажные, и Сантане становится жарко и пьяно. И кружится голова.

Рейчел — сладкая и горькая одновременно, она двигает бёдрами в нелепом рваном ритме, сжимает волосы Сантаны до боли и постанывает тихо и низко, как будто не она каждое утро в душе берёт ля второй октавы.  
Тонкие волоски на коже Рейчел покалывают ладони, и Сантана оставляет на её бёдрах яркие следы от ногтей.  
Рейчел кончает почти бесшумно, только замирает на несколько секунд с тихим вздохом и обмякает, падая в руки Сантаны тряпичной куклой.

А потом они как-то оказываются на полу, Сантана смеётся, запрокидывая голову, а Рейчел потирает ушибленный локоть и нарочито надувает губы. Она немного неуклюжая, когда тянется к Сантане и стягивает с неё шорты, и от её руки скорее щекотно, чем приятно, но Сантана мягко поглаживает её по голове, направляет и шепчет успокаивающую ерунду.

Часы на кухне отсчитывают время, но Сантана не может разглядеть цифр.

Они так и не находят в себе сил даже вернуться на диван, и Сантана уже представляет, что следующее утро будет не слишком приятным.  
Но ей всё равно. Впервые за последнее время она засыпает, не чувствуя ноющей пустоты в груди.


	8. На уровне грязных танцев

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: На уровне грязных танцев  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: Lysander  
> Размер: драббл, 795 слов  
> Пейринг: Курт Хаммел/Себастиан Смайт  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: Если бы кто-то сказал ему пять лет назад, что всё обернётся именно так — Курт рассмеялся бы ему в лицо.   
> Предупреждения: фьючер-фик

Он всегда старается уходить ещё до того, как остынет пропахший потом и спермой воздух в тесной комнате.

Себастиан не возражает, если ему приходится переночевать в его постели, но Курт… Курт этого не любит. Он задыхается в этой пустой, какой-то нежилой квартире, среди выкрашенных в тёмно-серый стен.

Если бы кто-то сказал ему пять лет назад, что всё обернётся именно так — Курт рассмеялся бы ему в лицо.

Ему двадцать один, он живёт в городе, который никогда не спит, он работает в журнале мод и заканчивает карабкаться по скалодрому НИАДЫ... и трахает Себастиана Смайта.

Смайта, который всё чаще вместо своих идиотских поло затягивает себя в костюмы, от которых у Курта просто челюсть сводит. Смайта, который всё так же говорит про молоденьких мальчиков с подтянутыми задницами, пересыпает свои излияния какими-то юридическими терминами, которые Курт даже не пытается понять, и щедро сдабривает всё это матом. Смайта, у которого пустые и обозлённые глаза.

Курт боится смотреть на себя в зеркало, потому что иногда начинает казаться, что и у него самого такой же взгляд загнанного зверя. Он не рискует проверять.

Себастиан всегда пахнет алкоголем и дешёвыми сигаретами, которые скуривает едва ли не пачками. Курта это бесит и притягивает одновременно: дым и виски так хорошо сочетаются с вечным мятным привкусом у него во рту. Так просто почувствовать себя кем-то другим.

И Смайт такой же — он раздражает и притягивает, но не как тогда, в школьные годы. Тогда он раздражал Курта, потому что много хотел сам и заставлял хотеть больше, чем было у Курта. Теперь Себастиан бесит тем, что не хочет, кажется, ничего. Бесит тем, что сливается с людьми на улицах душного и пыльного города мечты Курта. Бесит тем, что в его голосе больше нет насмешки и издёвки — только капля раздражения и привычка.

— Уходишь? — Себастиан лежит на кровати, раскинувшись на спине и глядя в потолок. Он не стал натягивать на себя простынь, и красно-синие огни вывески соседнего магазина раскрашивают его тело странным калейдоскопом. Курту хочется провести по цветным пятнам рукой, смешать их и выстроить новую фигуру.

Он отворачивается и застёгивает молнию на ботинках.

— Да.

— Как всегда, — Себастиан усмехается, как-то горько и почти равнодушно.

Почти — но не совсем. Курт уже давно научился различать эмоции в его голосе.

Курт прикрывает глаза, прислоняется к стене и вспоминает их встречи — да они и не встречаются, что уж там, они просто закрывают за собой дверь тесной квартирки Себастиана и отгораживаются от всего мира.

Себастиан всегда долго не может кончить, когда приходит его очередь быть сверху. Курт оглаживает его спину, сжимает пальцами крепкие бёдра, оставляет укусы на плечах и говорит, говорит, не переставая. Себастиан всегда осторожен, он как будто не может отпустить себя, как будто у него не получается. Он контролирует каждое движение. По его вискам стекают капли пота, Курт слизывает их и чуть морщится, когда солёный вкус взрывается на языке. У него затекли ноги, задница горит огнём, у Себастиана никак не получается найти подходящий ритм, и Курт закусывает губы, сдерживая обиженные стоны.

— Трахни меня, — шипит он сквозь зубы, — ну же, Смайт, скотина такая, что ж ты…

Себастиан почти рычит, ускоряясь. Его глаза горят безумным огнём, он оставляет на коже Курта синяки, но тому на это плевать.  
Он откидывает голову на подушки, закрывает глаза и сжимает в кулаке свой член, почти молясь, чтобы Себастиан нашёл нужный угол, хоть раз, хоть один раз…  
Он кончает с тихим стоном, не открывая глаз.

Так повторяется каждый раз.

Сам Курт не любит церемониться. Он почти не даёт Себастиану привыкнуть и двигает бёдрами в бешеном темпе, чувствуя, как сжимает его слишком узкий канал, и никогда не жалеет, что снова потратил слишком мало времени на подготовку. Себастиан молчит, только кусает губы и никогда не закрывает глаза. Он рвёт ногтями дешёвые простыни или хватается за спинку кровати, которая снова и снова впечатывается в стену, оставляя на грязно-сером новые сколы, добавляя штрихи в постоянно обновляющуюся композицию трещин. Себастиан не прикасается к Курту. Только смотрит, как будто боится пропустить хотя бы секунду.

Он и кончает так же, с едва слышным всхлипом, ни разу не прикоснувшись к себе.

Курт закрывает глаза и целует его в плечо — почти нежно. Целует и поглаживает ладонями наливающиеся тёмным цветом следы от пальцев на бёдрах Себастиана.

Всё чаще ему кажется, что Себастиану нужно именно это. Нужно, чтобы кто-то удерживал его на поверхности болота, в котором они вдвоём начинают тонуть — так же, как тонут все, кого Курт знает в этом городе, — а совсем не их странная договорённость о снятии напряжения.

— Знаешь, — хрипло говорит Курт, как будто молчал не несколько минут, а пару месяцев, — уже поздно.

Он медленно разматывает и вешает на спинку стула невесомый шарф и принимается расстёгивать пуговицы жакета.

— Я, пожалуй, останусь до утра.

Себастиан переворачивается спиной к окну, и Курт успевает увидеть сжатый на простыни кулак.

Он садится на кровать, кладёт руку Себастиану на спину и начинает собирать красно-синий калейдоскоп.

Он бы посмеялся над такой шуткой судьбы. Вот только ему почему-то совсем не до смеха.


	9. Фарфор и глина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Фарфор и глина  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: Lysander  
> Размер: драббл, 566 слов  
> Пейринг: Блейн Андерсон/Курт Хаммел  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: PWP, ангст  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: Блейн закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох — ему кажется, что он вот-вот сорвётся.   
> Примечание: таймлайн 4x21 примерно

Курт не любил, когда Сью называла его «фарфоровым». Он всегда злился, смешно морщил нос и хлопал дверцей шкафчика сильнее, чем обычно. Блейн никогда ничего не говорил.

Но сейчас, когда Курт раскинулся на вишнёвых простынях, вытянулся во весь рост и смотрел на Блейна, слегка прищурившись, тот не смог удержаться: действительно, фарфоровый. Дорогая фарфоровая кукла: хрупкие запястья, голубые глаза, тонкие розовые губы, невинный взгляд и непокорная чёлка; изысканная одежда, ангельский голос и грациозные движения.

Кто-нибудь отдал бы немало за такую. А Блейну не нужно платить.

И ему нравится делать Курта человеком.

Ему нравится покусывать его губы, пока розовый цвет не сменится ярко-красным, пока Курт не начнёт слизывать кровь в уголке рта. Ему нравится растрёпывать волосы Курта до тех пор, пока остатки лака уже не будут держать их в идеальной причёске.

У Курта нежная кожа, и Блейн оставляет на ней свои метки: чуть ниже ключиц, под левым соском, где бешено колотится сердце Курта, возле пупка. Курт запускает пальцы ему в волосы и вскидывает бёдра, пытаясь потереться хотя бы о что-нибудь.

Курт никогда не признается, но его это заводит не меньше. Блейн сдерживает улыбку, вспоминая, как Курт стоял у зеркала после их первой ночи и обводил пальцами метки у себя на шее и плечах, как легонько нажимал на следы укусов и морщился от боли, и как потом прижимался к его спине горячим членом и тяжело дышал.

Блейн прикусывает левый сосок, проходится по нему языком, и Курт со сдавленным стоном прижимает его голову к себе.

— Не дразни, — выдыхает он.

Блейн улыбается, целуя его искусанные губы. Ночь только начинается.

Курт переворачивается на живот и встаёт на колени, упираясь лбом в мягкую подушку и загнанно, рвано дыша.

Блейн закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох — ему кажется, что он вот-вот сорвётся. Два месяца. Два чёртовых месяца.

Он проводит руками по спине Курта, и его завораживает картинка: смуглые ладони на бледной коже — простая глина на благородном фарфоре. Это почему-то кажется грязным и немного неприличным, как будто ему не место здесь, в этой спальне, на этих простынях, рядом с Куртом, и Блейн наклоняется, прикусывая правую лопатку. Он оставляет свои метки и доказывает себе же свои несуществующие права.

У Блейна хорошо получается врать самому себе и не замечать очевидного, а Курт не хуже него преуспел в упрямом отрицании фактов и молчании . Идеальная пара, чёрт возьми.

— Что ты… — успевает выдавить из себя Курт перед тем, как сорваться на стон, когда Блейн ныряет языком между его ягодиц.

Во время секса голос у Курта становится чуть хриплым и ниже на пару тонов, и иногда Блейну кажется, что он может кончить только от сказанного этим голосом. Он всё ещё надеется когда-нибудь это проверить.

Когда-нибудь.

\--

Когда Курт снова переворачивается на спину, отбрасывая в сторону мешающийся тюбик смазки, он выглядит настолько живым, настоящим, что Блейн на секунду застывает.

— Если ты сейчас же не…

Курт опять не успевает договорить — он до крови закусывает и без того припухшую губу, когда Блейн делает первый толчок, и выгибается на сбившихся простынях.

Блейн не может отвести взгляд.

Глаза Курта лихорадочно блестят, костяшки пальцев побелели, на груди уже расцветают тёмными пятнами оставленные Блейном метки, на висках блестят капли солёного пота, а дыхание вырывается рваными стонами. И вот за то, чтобы снова и снова видеть Курта таким, раскрывать его слой за слоем, сметать с него все маски, разбивать хрупкий фарфор и находить под ним плоть и кровь, Блейн отдаст абсолютно всё, что имеет.

И когда-нибудь он перестанет верить, что грубоватой и простой глине не место рядом с изысканным фарфором.


End file.
